


It doesn't mean you should

by necroscura



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Clothed Sex, M/M, Making Out, Rough Kissing, como siempre supongo, joshua es un morrito rudo y mala onda, o algo asi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necroscura/pseuds/necroscura
Summary: Es de noche en Shibuya, o quizás no.





	It doesn't mean you should

Es de noche en Shibuya, Neku y Joshua esperan a la nada debajo de un cielo nublado, sin estrellas ni luna que iluminen las calles y, sin embargo, la ciudad está lejos de ser obscura; Shibuya nunca descansa, siempre hay gente deambulando, anuncios sonando y pantallas encendidas sin importar que tanto tiempo haya pasado desde que el sol se puso. Y Neku no lo entiende. No entiende el ruido, no entiende a la gente. No entiende nada de lo que está pasando.  
Están a un lado de la entrada a la estación de trenes. Neku recarga su espalda contra la pared mientras Joshua hace lo mismo, tecleando algo en ese teléfono suyo que nunca suelta ni por un momento, pero lo que sea que esté escribiendo no podría importarle menos, cuando lo único que puede ver es su perfil, su nariz respingada siendo iluminada por la luz artificial de la pantalla, de un blanco casi cegador y sus dedos jugando con sus cabellos cenizos, desenredándolos y acomodándolos detrás de su oreja. Le duelen un poco los ojos al sostener la mirada, sin ser capaz de apartarla.  
De alguna manera aquello se siente tan ajeno. Lo siguiente que sabe es que Joshua repentinamente deja de lado el teléfono y lo guarda en uno de sus bolsillos, solo para girarse y ver a Neku directamente; ahí se da cuenta de lo inusualmente cerca que ambos estaban, cuando siente que su hombro le quema al perder el contacto con el de Joshua.  
Por sobre la música de sus audífonos, Neku observa sus labios trazar su nombre.  
“Neku.”  
Y ríe entre dientes. Y Neku puede escuchar esa risa, es vívida, a pesar de que la música choca contra sus oídos al volumen más alto posible, después de haberla escuchado incontables veces a lo largo de la semana, está dentro de su cabeza. Como si fuera una broma, como si nada valiera la suficiente pena como ser tomado en serio, como si nada importara. Una risa liviana y corta, acompañada de una sonrisa ladeada que no le llega a los ojos.  
Neku mete una mano en su bolsillo para pausar la música en el momento exacto en el que Joshua rompe la distancia entre ambos una vez más, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y presionando su pecho con el suyo. Está tan cerca que Neku puede sentir la respiración de Joshua acariciando sus mejillas y ver detalles en su cara que nunca antes había prestado atención. Pestañas del mismo color que su cabello, un lunar diminuto al comienzo de su mandíbula.  
Neku no puede recordar la última vez que alguien se había atrevido a hacer algo así con él. Joshua lo mira con una expresión que de ser legible, Neku no podría leer en público. Así que envuelve las caderas de Joshua con sus manos, obligándolo a acercase aún más –si es que acoso eso es posible. Y Joshua se ríe de nuevo, antes de inclinar su cabeza y hundir su cara en el cuello de Neku, donde se encarga de pasar suavemente sus labios sobre la piel. Neku suelta un jadeo mudo cuando Joshua besa su cuello, abriendo sus labios ligeramente y mordiendo con fuerza apenas un pequeño pedazo de piel, para después dejar que su lengua recorra un camino misericordioso hasta su clavícula.  
Joshua lo muerde una y otra vez, asegurándose de que sus dientes no dejen ni un solo lugar sin tocar y rasgar, mientras que Neku solo puede limitarse a cerrar los ojos y aferrarse a la ropa de Joshua porque por alguna razón, él no es más que un espectador en ese espectáculo. No tiene poder sobre nada de lo que ocurre, siente que tiembla bajo su tacto, su respiración caliente y lengua húmeda dejando huellas en un lugar tan sensible, que no puede evitar gemir quedamente cuando Joshua simplemente deposita un último beso sobre su piel magullada, deteniéndose justo a tiempo antes de hacer brotar la sangre.  
Joshua alza la mirada, se relame los labios y los restos de saliva relucen en su barbilla. No pierde tiempo y de inmediato une sus labios con los de el otro en un beso rudo y desesperado donde todo es dientes y saliva, que Neku no sabe cómo, pero se las ingenia para ser capaz de corresponder de manera torpe. Podría decir con seguridad que Joshua se siente impaciente, por la manera en que tira de su cabello y lo obliga a colisionar contra él, sus caderas rozando fuertemente en un choque no dura más que un segundo y le deja el cuerpo entero doliendo, su anatomía más viva que nunca, envuelto en una bruma que amenaza por tragarlo y no dejar nada.  
Neku no está preparado en absoluto para que Joshua, de manera enteramente desvergonzada, se abra paso entre sus piernas con una rodilla furtiva. La sorpresa lo obliga a apartar sus labios con un sonido húmedo y mientras la sangre se acumula en sus oídos, de repente es difícil escuchar sus propios jadeos cada vez que Joshua mueve su pierna de arriba abajo, sintiendo su sonrisa ponzoñosa ensanchándose más y más contra su barbilla.  
Es cuando accidentalmente suspira su nombre en medio del calor cuando se da cuenta que lo que más desea en ese momento es convencerse que de verdad quiere esto, que es su propia voluntad y que no es solo Joshua logrando colarse entre sus entrañas como solo él sabe hacerlo. Y con un poco más de ambición, quiere besarlo de nuevo, así que eso hace, esta vez siguiendo un ritmo más lento en el que puede tomarse el tiempo de delinear sus hombros y costillas. Joshua arquea su espalda en respuesta y vuelve a acelerar las cosas, echando su cabeza a un lado y presionándose hacia Neku con tal fuerza que su cráneo rebota en la pared. El sonido del concreto siendo golpeado lo sigue Neku quejándose por el repentino dolor, un gemido apagado dentro de la boca de Joshua.  
Casi pareciera que la sola idea de dejar que Neku tuviera el control hiciera que a Joshua se le revolviera el estómago. No lo deja moverse, es abrumador y ocupa cada fibra de su ser de todas las maneras posibles. Joshua se separa sus labios de los de Neku, con las pupilas tan dilatadas que su iris es apenas un anillo alrededor e incluso cuando Neku busca sus labios, él no lo deja, manteniéndolo en su lugar mientras masajea la entrepierna del otro con más insistencia.  
No pasa mucho tiempo cuando Neku cierra los ojos con fuerza y aun así puede ver una luz cegadora quemando por debajo de sus párpados, su cuerpo entero temblando mientras clava las uñas en la tela lisa de la camisa de Joshua y cada músculo se tensa hasta que finaliza, en un frenesí de sangre hirviente.  
Lo único que puede escuchar es la risa seca de Joshua resonando a un lado de su cabeza, sus labios se encuentran con los suyos una última vez antes de que el mundo comience a dar vueltas de manera vertiginosa. Parpadea y cuando abre los ojos, Joshua ya no está ahí, la luz del sol le pega en la cara y Shibuya rebosa de gente, como siempre.  
La risa de Joshua es reemplazada por un sonido estático de radio descompuesto, miles de voces una sobre la otra y Neku no sabe a quién debería escuchar. Entre la multitud está él, abrazando su estómago con un brazo mientras que con su mano libre se aparta el cabello fuera de la cara. Lo mira con una sonrisa ladina, descarada, y Neku siente que las orejas le arden con vergüenza.  
-Que puedas leer los pensamientos de la gente no significa que debas hacerlo, Neku-dice Joshua, por sobre todas las voces, relamiendo cada sílaba, cada palabra.  
Joshua se acerca hasta quedar cara a cara y sin previo aviso, rodea su cuello con sus brazos. Lo demás, a Neku le parece vagamente familiar.

**Author's Note:**

> son las 5am, no me juzguen por este desastre


End file.
